Robin's Story
by Lenka2014
Summary: TSOM from Robin's view told in a more adult fashion with some extra scenes thrown in
1. Chapter 1

**Re-telling of TSOM but from Robin's view and more adult.**

* * *

"One trap, two catches," Robin laughed as him and his men sprung into the clearing. The young man ripped down the piece of black cloth covering his face so it hung around his neck and advanced on Maria.

"What do you want?" The girl asked, narrowing her eyes as the boy laughed and adjusted the bowler hat on his head.

Another one of them jumped out from behind Maria, grabbing hold of her arms. She flailed wildly, trying to free herself and the boy in front of her laughed again. The echo of birds songs mixing in with his chuckle.

"That's girls, catch an animal and they can't resist coming to help," Maria attempted to free herself again but the man behind her held on tightly. Instead, she stared at the man in front of her, the red feathers at his neck poking out like daggers.

"I know who you are," She growled, giving a final jolt before relaxing, nostrils flaring, "You're bandits and plunderers,"

The men around her laughed jovially and the leader bent down to look at her with a wry smile.

"Oh I think we're a little bit more then that," He smirked.

Maria gave another wretch and managed to free her right arm, she swung round to the blonde, leather clad man behind her and began to jab at his face with half hearted blows. He shielded his face with his hands and for a second Maria thought she was actually winning, but over the sound of her fist meeting his arms and back, she could hear him faintly chuckling.

"She's a fighter!" He laughed.

"That's enough," Suddenly there was a pain in her scalp. Robin grabbed hold of her red, curly locks and hauled her backwards. Maria yelped out and reached up towards the source of the pain, overbalancing and collapsing in a heap of Robin's feet.

"Get her Robin," The man Maria had just attacked snarled, kicking a pile of dirt up at her.

Maria thew another punch towards Robin's crotch in the hopes of incapacitating him but he caught her hand just in time. Maria looked up at the hand clasped around her wrist and gasped. There was a long, brutal cut running through his knuckles.

"You," She breathed and watched him bristle.

He hauled her to the feet by her hair and Maria's face wrinkled in pain, trying to get up quickly so she wouldn't be pulled up.

"You're coming with us now," He informed her with a smile, cocking his head to the side as if she had a choice in the matter, "My father is just dying to make your acquaintance,"

The boys around them laughed again and Maria's face blanched, her stomach turned and she was sure she was going to throw up. Somewhere near them, an eagle screeched and Maria flinched at the sound, prompting even more laughter.

Until a huge dog leap out from the undergrowth, baring it's teeth as it pounced on one of the men, pinning him to the ground. The man screamed out as the dog sank it's salivating jaws into his leg.

"Ahh!" The men wailed in agony, eyes flickering madly from the dog to his leg, pouring with blood.

The dog barked twice and the men made his escape, scrambling into the undergrowth.

"It's a demon dog Robin! A demon dog!"

In shock Robin released her but didn't run, instead he glared at the dog, as if he was simply frustrated with it's presence. The rest of his men had already sprinted away screaming. One paused at the tree line waving for Robin to move.

"Robin let's get out of here!"

Robin growled lowly under his breath, staring out the huge beast. The dog barked loudly and Robin flinched, his eyes switching back to Maria for a second before reluctantly, he sped off into the distance, leaping over a fallen log as he went.

"We'll be back princess," He yelled loudly back to her before he dissave again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review if you like!**

* * *

Robin sprinted off away the huge, black beast; trying to catch up with the three other, terrified men. In the distance he could hear horses hooves trampling the hard packed ground and he froze momentarily before carried on his run.

"Robin!" Someone shouted from ahead, "It's your father!"

Robin knew that already and as the huge black horse came striding to their side, he bowed his head.

The man on top of the horse pulled off the huge, brass helmet he was wearing and clutched it under his arm. Robin stared up at him pathetically, the light of expectant hope still bright in his young eyes.

The huge man glared at the group of boys, searching for the young princess that should have been with them and growled.

"What did I do," He spat through gritted teeth, "To deserve such a prized dolt for a son,"

The other men on horseback fought laughter.

"Father, we tried," Robin tried to explain.

"Do not talk back to me boy!" His father bellowed and Robin cowered in fear.

Coeur de Noir slid off his horse and Robin's head snapped to the other two men doing the same. He extended his hands in protest as two men roughly ragged his shoulders back.

Robin stared on afraid as his father stood before him, angrily looking him up and down.

Suddenly his father raised his right hand and struck his son across the face. Robin's head snapped to the right and he exhaled a pained breath, his cheek stinging wildly. He opened his eyes and spotted his hat lying a few feet away but when he reached for it he was pulled back by the two men either side of him.

In relation to his father and his father's men Robin was just a boy.

"Father," He tried again and was met was another glove clad hit to the face.

Robin's eyes smarted as his father's ring caught his lip.

"Hush your tongue you snivelling whelp," Coeur yelled and Robin flinched.

His father laughed and turned away, at that point Robin was released and harshly thrown to the ground. Coeur re mounted his horse and in a flash was gone, riding across the expanse of forest.

The men who had been holding him laughed and retreated, following Coeur de Noir and leaving Robin alone with his boys. Desperate not to come across weak, his hand crawled out and retrieved his hat. Jamming on top of his head, he stood and turned, smiling at the boy's.

"Right, let's go catch a princess," He smiled though his lip was split, showing bloodied teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Read and Review if you like! I take suggestions!**

"Father I've prepared a plan to snatch the girl from under the Merryweather roof," Robin insisted, his mouth full of meat from some kind of poultry.

The air around the long table stank of sweat and ale. Robin hated the stench but he put up with it in a desperate attempt to please his father. Since his sister abandoned them, Coeur de Noir had trouble putting any faith in his children.

Coeur de Noir slammed his goblet down so that amber liquid sloshed messily over the sides. He grunted and belched.

"Don't go near Moonacre, that house is damned," He almost laughed, mainly at the expense of Robin's stupidity.

Robin leant back, taking a large swig from his cup, wishing he could disappear into it. His father gazed around at the other men on the table, grinning. Suddenly, his smile faltered briefly but soon crept back slowly across his face like a Cheshire cat

"Word is," He grinned, licking his mossy teeth, "She's about to meet her downfall,"

Coeur de Noir rose up so abruptly that the chair behind him tipped over. Robin followed his darkened stare and watched as the young thing that had been spying on them turned to flee. Two burly men held her fast at the elbows and despite her wriggling and wailing, they held fast.

The table was filled with raucous laughter, some of the men threw chunks of meat at her with guffawing and crying "Come on!"

The guards dragged her unwillingly down the steps and threw her at Coeur's feet.

"Get off me," She spat, coaxing a smile from Robin as he crept up behind his father.

"How kind of you to join us, moon princess" Coeur de Noir said softly watching as her face whitened.

"Look," She yelled out, wrenching her hand away from one of the guards who instantly looked to Coeur from clarification. He nodded curtly and looked down at what the girl had in her hands.

"Oh and what is this?" Coeur nodded again and Maria's hand was swept back up. "She has brought us the lost key gentlemen,"

Robin laughed along with the others, though he barely understood what was going on.

"Because the terrible De Noir's have had the moon pearls here all the time," He said slowly, sarcastically before spitting on the ground before her.

"Well it's true isn't it, your ancestors stole them," Maria barked back, she was silenced quickly by Coeur's boot, landing inches away from her pretty dress with a loud crash.

"My ancestors? Well perhaps princess," Coeur moved across the room and Robin followed obediently, watching the guards as Maria's arms were pulled up.

"Move," One said gruffly, hot in her ear.

"I've got the girl," Robin insisted as he took the guards place and latched onto her elbow, tugging her sharply to her body and grinning at the impotent look on her face.

"Maria Merryweather, the last moon princess" Coeur widened his arms and gestured to the huge tomb in front of him. It depicted a man lying down, his sword clasped trustily to his chest, "Sir William, the very first Coeur de Noir,"

Robin wrenched Maria forward, sending her flying onto her hands and knees with a grunt. He swallowed as part of her skirt rolled up and dug his fingers into her skin.

Coeur stared on for a second, lingering on his son as Robin watched Maria in her prone position, he chuckled. Turning, he retrieved a box and nodded for the boy to pull her back up.

"The pearl casket," Maria breathed heavily, watching intently as Coeur opened the ornate box to reveal...nothing. "You've hidden them!"

Coeur de Noir threw the box down at her feet; it bounced up with a clatter before rolling disjointedly down the steps.

"They were never there, girl!" Coeur snarled, coming closer to her; his huge, hulking figure, looming over her like a shadow and just as cold.

"Your filthy Merryweather family took them before _he _picked up the box," He spat again at her feet and she recoiled. "They stole the pearls, but soon the final moon will rise and the thieving Merryweather's will be punished!"

Robin smiled at his father's wisdom and smiled the lying little bitch he was grasping in his hand, he smirked at the look of shock on her face and one of his boys nudged him and winked.

"And now that we have you here, there's nothing anyone can do to stop us! At last, the entire valley will be ours,"

Maria couldn't even bare to think about what that would be like. The eternal blackness of the De Noir's ruling forever. Defiantly she squirmed away from Robin but he pulled her back to him with one strong yank, she crashed into his side with a grunt.

"And the De Noir's will finally feast upon revenge!"

Robin cocked his head at her and yelled out in agreement with the rest of them.

"Boys," Coeur addressed the gang as he stepped down from his perch, "Lock her up. Do what you will with our...princess,"

The man winked at them before laughing heartily and tossing his goblet at a barmaid to fill back up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews make my day, so if you have time please do leave one :) !**

* * *

"Move," Robin barked out as Maria tumbled down the hallway. She shivered against against the cold of the corridor; despite the torches the wind whipped around the freezing stone walls . Maria was only in her chemise, a long cotton dress , the boys had run a knife up the spine of her bodice and thrown the still warm elegance of her dress away. Her long, curled hair rolled down her back and when Robin pushed her he gave her a sharp shove in between her shoulder blades.

"Move!" He barked again, loving the position of power his father had put him in. He turned around to his pack of giggling boys and grinned happily.

"Leave me alone, you oaf!" Maria spat, whipping round and slapping Robin's hands away from her.

He chuckled , leaning foreward and pursing those beautifully plump lips in a kind of pout.

"You know for someone in your current predicament I have to admire your spirit," He drawled.

With one quick movement Maria brought her hand up and struck Robin across the face. His head snapped sharply to the right and he grunted in shock and pain. Slowly, he brought his head back up to look at her, a red handprint forming on his face. Robin adjusted his hat and stared at her intently, his eyes blazing.

"I told you she was feisty Robin!" One of the boys, Henry, said in a high pitched giggle.

"You little bitch!" Robin yelled grasping Maria by the shoulders and span her round forcefully. He shoved her forward and she stumbled across the floor; Robin didn't let up, he pushed her again, marching her along.

"I wouldn't take that from her Robin, what you gonna do?" One of the other boys laughed.

Robin's head flipped round to stare at the him, there was an air of banter and teasing around them and they were always trying to outdo each other. The blonde, Richard, winked at Robin and then laughed, daring Robin onward.

With a final push Robin threw Maria into the cell , she yelped and tripped again.

Robin paused in the doorway of the cell, staring in at Maria, shivering against the cold but defiant still.

"You gonna let her get away with that Robin?" Richard whispered in his ear, giggling impishly.

Robin growled and spared him another look before storming into the cell.

"Grab her arm, I've got her legs" He barked.

Robin watched as the two boys dived onto Maria, laughing as they pinned her arms to the ground.

"No! You bastards!" Maria cried out, squirming wildly and bucking as Robin moved to stand over her.

Suddenly, she stopped, staring up at Robin and his his dark green eyes, stormy with some kind of forced anger. He sank down until he was was nearly on top of her . Maria was silent now, a lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow as he ran his hand up the side of her dress, bunching the material. Robin was breathing heavily and Marira couldn't work out if it was anger or something else, she had stopped moving completely, close to stopping everything, even her breath. Robin had stopped moving too , his had frozen at her rib cage.

"Come on Robin, we all want a go with her," Henry growled, tightening his grip on Maria's wrists.

"Get out," Robin demanded under his breath.

There was a moment where everyone was silent. Then Richard let go of Maria's hands and reluctantly stood up, followed by the other two men. Disheartened, they sauntered out of the cell, staring at Robin between Maria's legs.

"Save some for us eh?" Henry seethed before leaving them alone.

Robin looked down at Maria's tiny waist and fragile wrists and the fact he could feel each individual rib under her thin dress. He sat up and sat back.

"Get off me," Maria yelled, pushing him away from her and scrambling backwards.

Robin knew this would impress his father, Robin knew that making her life a misery would impress his father and Robin was desperate to please the brute.

The young man stood up and took off his hat, letting the corkscrew curls of his red hair spring forth, he ran a hand through them and sighed. It would impress his father and delight his friends but it was not him.

Robin replaced his hat and turned to leave in silence, closing the wrought iron gate behind him and leaving Maria along, breathing heavily. Suddenly Maria launched her self at the gate, slamming into it in an attempt to break it but Robin held fast, capturing her hand and pulling her foreward so her face was pressed against the cold steel.

"You ought to be careful princess," He growled before throwing her backwards and walking away, "Guard, keep an eye on her, she's slippery."


	5. Chapter 5

**If you like this, review it! :)**

Robin crept down the stone corridors sullenly, nodding to guards who barely questioned his presence. In fact, they probably smirked as he walked past, his father's failure. Robin wanted to get away, get away from the DeNoir castle, away from his father and away from Maria; but life was never that easy.

"Son!" Robin's Father's bellowing voice hit him like a cannonball. Coeur laughed and clasped Robin warmly on the back with such a force that made the boy trip foreward.

"I've heard you've been having plenty of fun with our princess," He laughed again and grasped his bulging stomach, the hand came down on Robin's back again, "Just as it should be my boy. That little witch isn't too good for a De Noir,"

"Father," Robin erupted, silencing Coeur, "I did nothing,"

Coeur stared back at his son with a look of anger on his face. His eyes blazed and there was a thickening silence between them, like suffocating mud.

"Father she's just a girl," Robin pleaded and suddenly Coeur's hand connected with his face.

Robin took in a deep breath of pain and tentatively touched his face.

Unbeknownst to him, Richard and Henry rounded the corner and barely batted an eyebrow at the situation.

Coeur swung round to the intruders and took two steps towards them before coming to an abrupt hault.

"Father," Robin said, gazing at Coeur with wide, knowing eyes. He was afraid and shook his head in sheer disbelief

"Boys!" Coeur yelled happily, clasping his hands together, and ignoring his son, "Why don't you go check on our princess?"

Richard and Henry David grinned deviously at each other before waving at Robin and turning to leave, darting off towards where Maria was being kept.

"No!" Robin started forward, before Coeur turned back towards him and Robin froze in his tracks. Slowly, he shook his head.

"She's just a girl," Robin repeated, still begging his father.

Coeur backhanded Robin again with such strength that the boy was flung to the floor, groaning in pain and tasting blood in his mouth.

"And you are just a boy!" Coeur shouted furiously.

Robin stared at the dusty, stone floor, his throat dry.

Robin kept his eyes on the ground despite the the sound of a snap on the ground and suddenly he knew what was coming. Robin's eyes smarted but he continued to to look down at the ground. He spat blood.

The first lash from the belt hit the leather of his jacket but did nothing more than that, Robin barely felt it.

Coeur hauled Robin up by the collar of his jacket before tearing it from his body, all Robin had on under it was a black, cotton shirt. The second lash was delivered with a force that ripped the back of the shirt, blood oozed from the wound and soaked into the remaining materiel. Robin cried out with the third lash, the slice in his back widening even more, he panted wearily.

"She did nothing wrong," Robin exhaled, trying to mask to pain.

Coeur's hand was on his son's shoulder and the boy was ragged round to stare up at him.

"If you have an inch of respect for me child, you will shut up and take this like a De Noir,"

Robin's head was thrown back down to the ground and his father continued the beating and Robin took it in silence because he wanted to impress his father, because he wanted any form of emotion from the man and because he was used to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria wandered around the desolate cell, pausing to stare at the high ceilinged, bared windows. It seemed it would be impossible to climb out of them. The young girl was close to freezing in the thin cotton dress and she couldn feel her body's reaction to the cold temperature. Maria flopped down with her head in her hands and let out a quiet whimper. She was afraid, cold and alone, with only the cockroaches for company. But she couldn't afford to let that get to her, she didn't know how long she had before the boys came back, or before Robin changed his mind.

Maria looked around frantically for a way to escape, but everything seemed to be locked tightly. Maria whimpered, staring after the heart shaped door and out into freedom. Her guard was facing away from her, his back resting easily against the wrought iron gate.

Maria's mind began working like clockwork and she quickly unwrapped one of the bows in her hair. Slowly, she approached the guard, she could hear him gently snoring. In one sharp movement Maria slipped her arms through the cage bars and looped it round his neck. The guard awoke and began to struggle against the restraint around his throat. Maria pressed her foot against the door and pulled harder backwards, the man made a joking noise and grasped for the blue bow. After a quick struggle, the guard began to slacked and he slumped against the cell door.

Maria didn't want to kill the man, she didn't want to kill anyone. She relinquished her hold on the ribbon an watched the guard slink to the floor. Deftly, Maria hooked the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Maria's heart began to race as she crept out into the hallway, she looked both ways down the hall before darting out and making her escape. Luckily, she was light on feet and made barely any noise as she crept down the corridors. Suddenly, she heard noise, laughter to be specific and she froze. The only place to hide was a small alcove that was home to a small torch. Maria dipped into the alcove and grabbed the torch, holding it close to her body as two figure passed her, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey Princess, pretty cold in there hey?" One boy laughed and she heard the other giggle in return.

"How about some company?" The other voice leered.

Then,Maria broke free. She dropped the flaming torch with a wooden clatter and made a break for it.

"Hey! She's not fucking in here!" A voice yelled and there was the sound of running behind her, "She's escaping! Get the little bitch!"

Maria was out on a bridge, the cold air whipping around her hair as she scrambled across the precipice whilst trying not to getting vertigo.

"Get her," Other voices screamed behind her but she kept running.

She ran past workers and blacksmiths and fighters and other De Noir soldiers but they were all too idiotic to capture her fast enough. Maria was a cat, a tiger, a lion. She was agile and swift and brave and deserved the freedom she was fighting for.

A glance behind her told her that Robin was close on her heels.

Suddenly, Maria found herself at a high wall, the whole of the De Noir army behind her, Robin at the head.

Maria peeked over the wall and found herself staring down at a ten foot drop, made better only by the slanted hill it was on. If she jumped, there was a good possibility she could break both her legs.

"Princess," Robin warned and Maria turned to stare at him.

He bit his lip in a smirk as he strolled towards her, almost as if he was willing her to jump.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

Maria narrowed her eyes at the bastard and launched herself from the wall. Robin rushed forward, sure she would be lying broken at the bottom but instead he saw her, rolling down in her thin chemise and swore under his breath.

"After her!" He yelled and sped down to catch her at the other side.


End file.
